I Hate You!
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane was traveling through Middle Earth when she go a letter from Gandalf, saying he was cashing in the favor she owed him, and to meet him in the Shire. Little did she know this favor would be the most dangerous journey of her life. And the most uncomfortable, considering most f the people she was traveling with hated her, all because she had pointed ears. Thorin x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is a story based off of my one shot I Hate You. As requested I am writing a full story. Will be a Thorin x OC eventually. Rated T for now but the rating WILL go up in later chapters. Beginning is kind of slow, sorry. I hope you enjoy! xoxo**

* * *

Amane gave a sigh of relief as she rode her horse into the shire. Ever since she got that message from gandalf she had been on the road. And traveling for weeks was a pain in the ass, especially since she hadn't stopped for rest. The old wizard wanted her to be in the shire one week from when she received the message.

The problem was she was over a week away. So she has been riding for a week straight, almost non stop. So she was happy when she saw the shire, knowing that she would get a nights rest at last.

She rode her horse to Bag End, thankful for the directions Gandalf gave her. She dismounted her horse, and let him go, knowing he would come when called. She looked at the door with the glowing symbol. It looked like all the other homes here, a hole in a hill. It was cute, in her opinion, and it was her size, she would fit under the door easily. She made her way to the door, knocking twice.

"Its about time" Gandalf greeted her opening the door. It was a comical sight, seeing the wizard bent over like that. She rolled her eyes at the wizard.

"Its nice to see you too, Gandalf. You called?" she said stepping in. The wizard hadn't specified why he asked for her, he only stated that he was cashing in the favor she owed him.

"Yes i did my dear! right this way." He stated, leading her to the dining room, which was full of dwarves, and a hobbit. The man who she assumed was their leader stood up and faced them.

"I asked for a 14th member, not a fif-" He stopped short when he saw Amane. At first she thought it was because of her odd looks, white hair and purple eyes tended to do that to people. But she knew that wasn't the case when she saw hate fill his eyes. Her hand immediately went to her sword, and this caused other dwarves to stand.

"You brought an elf" he spat, and Amane rolled her eyes, letting go of her sword.

"I take it you are Thorin Oakensheild." She stated. She needed no introduction to the dwarf who was famous for hating elves. She turned to Gandalf.

"I owe you a favor Gandalf, but i wont be helping someone who will hate me simply because i have pointed ears." She stated.

"I do not want your help" Thorin all but snarled. Amane laughed at that, which only seemed to anger him more.

"If i say she is joining us, then she is joining us." Gandalf practically yelled, more to the dwarf than the elf. Amane sighed. Joy.

"Come with me, Amane" The old wizard demanded before leaving the hobbit hole, amane hot on his heels. Once outside the wizard took a breath and turned to her. "We need you on this journey, Amane. Though Thorin does not know it yet. Yes he wont like it, but he will get over it, in time."

"What journey, Gandalf?" Amane asked not liking how the wizard wasn't mentioning just where they were going.

"He plans to retake Erebor." Amane froze at that. Erebor, the kingdom under the mountain. The one that Smaug took over.

"You can not honestly assume that i will risk my life fighting a dragon, for an arrogant cod who hates me because of my heritage!" She stated incredulously.

"I can and you will. You owe me, Amane Yuricami, and i am calling in that favor. Besides, he only hates half of your heritage." He ended that cheekily, earning an eyeroll from Amane, before they both headed back inside. They were greeted by two younger dwarfs.

"Hello. I'm Kili" The dark hair one stated.

"And I'm Fili" The blonde added.

"St your service." They ended together, bowing. Amane laughed lightly at that.

"Amane." She introduced smiling. She had a feeling these two were goofy. Right after that she got an introduction to everyone else. all thirteen. And all of their names matched. When she asked about the hobbit who owned the home, gandalf explained that he went to bed early, and wouldn't be joining them.

She left the hobbit hole before the night was over, intent on getting some fresh air. The light chatter of the dwarves were pleasant enough, but the glare from their leader was annoying. She walked down the pleasant hills of the shire, stopping at an orchard. She wandered through the trees, before picking an apple about to eat it.

She smiled as she bit into the apple. It was surely one of the best she had ever eaten. She rested on a tree, taking in the view of the moonlite Shire. It really was a beautiful sight, Everything seemed so peaceful here. No orcs. No wars. Just peace. She was lost in thought, and didn't notice a figure approaching her.

"leave it to an elf to take what isn't theirs." She heard the gruff voice from behind her, and spun to face Thorin. Go figure, the reason she left the hobbit hole followed her. She threw the apple to the ground before standing up straight.

"Learn to read, dwarf, the sign says community orchard, which means the apples are free." She stated before continuing her aimless walk. She heard him following her again.

"I do not trust you, elf, so let me make it clear, if you do anything to sabotage this journey, i will kill you myself." She whipped around to face him at that. A hard glare on her face, that matched his.

"Lets get one thing straight, dwarf, the only one who will sabotage this journey is you, and if you threaten me again it will not be taken lightly." She snarled before walking away, leaving the dwarf to his own anger.

Amane didn't go back to the hobbit hole that night, instead she spent it on the rolling hills with her horse, Stefan. She rested in the fields, while her horse grazed lightly. She hated the fact Gandalf was making her travel with these dwarves, when she was so obviously unwelcome. But she owed the wizard, so she would be with them in the morning, to set off on what would surely be the worst journey of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everyone here is chapter two. I know its another slow one, but lets face it the beginning is slow, we will be getting to good stuff soon i promise. I hope i am creating enough tension between Thorin and Amane. Let me know how you like it! review please! xoxo**

**FanFicGirl10 - Thank you soo much for pointing out that typo. I fixed it. Glad to know you liked it. 3**

**Mrsmiawallace88 - Thank you for the reveiw! and the M part will come, probably when they get to rivendell haha XD**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Amane awoke as soon as the sun began to rise. She stretched out, and yawned slightly, before standing up. She looked over and saw her horse, stefan, still grazing beside her. She smiled as she pet the golden horse's mane. The horse nudged her side in response causing Amane to laugh.

She mounted the horse, grabbing the reins before heading to the edge of the Shire, towards where Gandalf said to meet the company. She arrived at the location to see only a few dwarves, and was thankful none of them were Thorin.

"Ah there you are lassie, i was beginning to think you wouldn't show. Here is your contract." The dwarf she recognized as Balin said with a friendly smile. She smiled down, grabbing the contract.

"Thank you, Mr Balin." She responded before reading the contract. "One fifteenth of the total profit? seems fair." She stated before signing the contract and handing it back to him with a smile.

"Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Miss Amane." He stated before continueing to pack. Slowly more dwarves arrived, and then Gandalf arrived with Thorin, who glared at Amane. She felt the childish urge to stick her tongue out at him. But she refrained as the got onto their ponies.

She held back a laugh. Gandalf's mount was the only other horse, even though most of the dwarves were taller than her. When they finally set off, Amane trailed behind the group slightly, not wanting to really be apart of it. The fact that she was an elf seemed to make most of them uncomfortable.

At first the company was silent, the only sounds being that of the forest, and the sounds of the horses. But eventual Kili decided to make bets. On whether or not the Hobbit would show up. As everyone made their bets Amane shook her head at the coldness of it. She was most surprised when Gandalf made the bet. It seemed like only moments after did the hobbit come running down the path screaming for them to wait.

"I've signed it. I have signed the contract." Bilbo said, trying to catch his breath. Balin took the contract and looked it over.

"Everything seems to be in order. Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mr Baggins." He said with a kind smile. The Dwarves cheered

"Get him a pony." Thorin said glancing over at Bilbo. He also shot Amane a glare before turning back around. Like it was somehow her fault that the Hobbit Decided to show.

" "No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!" He was cut off by Kili and Fili grabbing his arms and pulling him up onto a pony. He looked very uncomfortable, mainly because he was riding wrong. Amane rode along side him.

"Hold the reins like this, it offers easier control" She said showing him "And have your body match the horse's movements, it will make it less painful" The Hobbit smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you. I do not believe we have met. i am Bilbo Baggins." He introduced himself with a bright smile that was contagious.

"Amane." She smiled back. The hobbit seemed friendly. "I came around after you had retired for the night. Gandalf wanted me here."

"Pardon my asking, but are you an elf?" He asked. Some of the dwarves tensed at that. Amane smiled, with her hair down now he couldn't see her ears.

"Yes. yes i am." She answered, causing the Hobbit to smile. He had obviously never seen an elf before.

"Are all elves as short as you?" He asked turning red when he realised what he had asked. Amane laughed at that.

"No. No they aren't. I just seem to be the unlucky one who stopped growing when i turned 30." She stated. Kili and fili both turned at that.

"How old are you?" Fili asked, now wondering just how old the little eld really was.

"149" She stated simply, causing Kili to choke on seemingly his own spit.

"You look out age But you are closer to Thorins." Kili stated once he recovered. Amane laughed.

"Elves age differently than dwarves Kili." Dwalin stated, joining in on the conversation.

"That they do. I am rather young compared to most elves. Most of the ones i know are over 500" She stated simply.

"Kili, Fili, scout ahead." Thorin yelled back at them, obviously not liking the topic. The brothers sighed before riding ahead. Amane rolled her eyes as the company became silent once again. The rode in silence, even once the two young dwarves came back. It was almost sunset when Bilbo broke the silence.

"So where are you from, Amane? Rivendell?" He asked. Amane looked over at him with a soft smile.

"No. actually i have a small house in Lothlorien." She stated. Bilbo seemed interested in that.

"What's it like?" He asked, his curiosity peaked. Amane could tell other dwarves were listening.

"Quiet. There aren't many battles there, nor many visitors. Its peaceful, full of animal life. i live near one of the waterfalls, on the outskirts, so the only people i saw often were the guards. It was nice. The trees always seemed to be tinted silver and glowing, and many an elf said that i seemed to be a tree myself." She said with a smile, remembering her home.

"That sounds beautiful." He stated, smiling at her. But their conversation was cut short by Thorin, again.

"We rest here for the night Kili, Fili, watch the horses, Bofur, Gloin, get some firewood. Bombur start dinner, Ori, help get ingredients. Nori, Dori, Bifur, Oin, set up the camp, Dwalin, Balin, get some fresh water. " He barked out the orders without a second thought. The dwarves dismounted and set to work. Amane dismounted herself, taking off the saddle, and reins, before letting stefan run off.

"Wait, your horse!" Kili stated startled that she just let the horse go. Amane laughed at the reaction.

"He is well trained, and will come when called." She stated, earning a skeptical look from the two dwarves, But just shrugged it off.

"Is there anything i can do?" Amane saw Bilbo ask Thorin. She then watched Thorin turn to Bilbo with a glare in his eye.

"No, you and the she elf are of no use." He stated, He jumped as a knife that whizzed past his face, barely missing. He turned with a murderess look to see the elf, whose eyes hatred matched his own. She wasn't going to stand there and be insulted. Gandalf stepped between the two, and sent Amane a look that stated she needed to walk it off. And she did, turning into the woods and not being seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

****Amane came back, just before dawn, to see Bofur on watch. He smiled at her. She smiled back lightly before grabbing her saddle and walking off slightly, and letting out a low whistle. Bofur walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take it to heart, lass. He will come to trust you, over time, he just has a bad past with elves." He stated and Amane glanced at him as her horse came trotting into view.

"He has a bad past with Mirkwood, not with me. He has no excuse for his actions, so please do not defend him." She stated before saddling her horse. He smiled sadly at that, before leaving to wake everyone up. Amane grabbed a knife out of her pack before heading to the river. When she got back to camp, everyone was awake. She walked up to bombur, and placed the now full satchel of fish in front of him.

"Thought you might like some meat." She stated, and earned a large grin from the dwarf. But she walked away before he could speak, when she saw Thorin headed towards them. She walked back to her horse, and put the knife away.

After they ate breakfast, they were on the road again. They rode all day, with occasional light chatter. They stopped once for a break, and it was only for ten minutes. They all ate and left. As the sun set in the sky she was beginning to wonder if Thorin planned on having them ride through the night. She rode up beside him.

"Are you ever going to stop for the night, or are you just going to ride your company into the ground?" She hissed out quietly. Thorin looked like he wanted to throttle her.

"I will stop when i deemed we are tired and cannot travel anymore." He stated gruffly, eyes facing the road. Amane;s glare hardened.

"Have you not looked at your own company? Half of them are in pain from riding so much, the other half are falling asleep where they sit.'" She growled out. Thorin cast her a glare before looking back. Despite hating the she elf, he was right, they needed to stop.

"We will stop for the night on that cliff." He stated loud enough for everyone to hear, before casting a glare at Amane and riding ahead.


End file.
